


Phone Support

by Minutia_R



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Painplay, Phone Sex, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"And how did you come by an Amazon Supremacy account, Mister Valdez?”  He had no idea what Kinzie looked like, but he could almost see the curl in her lip when she said </i>you<i>.  He definitely heard the pause before </i>Mister<i>, like she was swapping it out for a much nastier word.  She had a </i>great<i> voice.</i></p><p>Amazon Customer Service calls Leo with a few questions about his recent purchases.  He gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Support

When something small and shiny came hurtling towards Leo’s head very fast, he caught it without thinking--proving once again that his hands were smarter than his brain. If he’d had time to think, he might have ducked. That would have been bad. If he’d survived the explosion of the volatile chemicals behind him--and he did have the whole fire-immunity thing going for him--he definitely would not have survived Annabeth slowly torturing him to death with a variety of sharp objects. It was her phone he’d caught.

Her head poked around the door a second later. “It’s for you, dumbass,” she said. “And next time please remember that my phone is for _emergencies_ , not for every demigod and his brothers to enter on web forms because it’s a required field and mine is the only phone number they know.”

The screen read _AMAZON CUSTOMER SERVICE_. “Thanks, Annabeth! You’re the best!” Leo called after her. Then he turned back to the phone nervously. He had a feeling he knew what this was about. “Uh, hi . . .”

“Leo Valdez? This is Kinzie, from Amazon Customer Service.” Her voice was cool, melodious, and bored, like _as soon as we finish this worthless conversation I can go back to crushing candy, miserable peasant_. “Our records show you ordered a SatyrNav Global Positioning Sorcery Unit. Are you sure you didn’t mean the Garmin Portable GPS Navigator with Lifetime Maps? It’s 20% off today, and comes with free shipping.”

Leo drummed his fingers on the table. “I know what I ordered. Check the card I used; I’ve got the authorization.”

“So I see. And how did _you_ come by an Amazon Supremacy account, Mister Valdez?” He had no idea what Kinzie looked like, but he could almost see the curl in her lip when she said _you_. He definitely heard the pause before _Mister_ , like she was swapping it out for a much nastier word. She had a _great_ voice.

“Spoils of war,” said Leo promptly. Amazons were all scary fighter types, or so he’d heard; they should respect that. And it was true. Technically. Nearly. The silence stretched out on the other end of the line, and honesty and nervousness forced Leo to add, “A friend gave it to me. Hazel Levesque.”

“You know Hazel?” Kinzie’s voice warmed up by like half a degree.

“Oh, yeah. Hazel and me, we’re like _that_.” Leo held up a pair of crossed fingers, forgetting for a second that Kinzie couldn’t see them. It probably would have been simpler and safer to have Hazel make the order for him, but she was off on a quest. And besides, once Leo was, you know, shopping, he’d made a couple of purchases that he’d really rather not explain to Hazel.

“Mm. It’s still quite irregular to sell Supremacy products to a male. Can I put you down as Hazel’s bonded companion? It would save paperwork.”

That took a couple of seconds for Leo to process. “Uh . . . we’re not _married_.” It was true that Leo had more than his share of friends who were a) girls and b) smoking hot. But he wished that people wouldn’t always assume that they were together, especially people who were also (potentially) smoking hot girls and (potentially) single. “Anyway, she has a boyfriend.”

“Only one? Well, if that’s what she likes,” said Kinzie dubiously. “So who were you planning to enjoy the . . .” She made a soft humming noise, like she was looking for something on a computer screen. “Sexy Soft Steel Fuzzy Handcuffs, System Jo H2O Cool Lubricant, and Phs International 2M Nitrile Cock Ring with?”

“Hey!” yelped Leo. “Don’t you guys have some sort of privacy policy or something? A guy gets lonely sometimes, if you must know.” Lonely, and bored with the same jerk-off routine all the time--if he wasn’t going to be able to have sex with anyone else, Leo figured he might as well try something new by himself. _Not_ that he was going to explain any of this to Kinzie.

“So . . . there’s no woman whose chattel I can register you as?”

Leo thought of mentioning Calypso. He was _pretty_ sure she liked him, well enough to not get mad at him for using her name for administrative purposes, anyway. Especially since making the rest of the world accessible to her island and vice versa was the reason he was buying restricted Amazon technology in the first place. But it felt wrong--they’d never made that sort of promise to each other. And it probably wouldn’t even help. Leo kinda doubted Calypso had an Amazon account. “Nope,” he said.

“Mm. In that case, I’m going to have to ask you a few more questions. First, what are you wearing?”

“Uh. Bzuh,” Leo muttered. No way was this turning into _that_ sort of conversation. Paperwork, wasn’t that what Kinzie had said? Some kind of crazy Amazon paperwork. “Just, uh, just a coverall, you know? T-shirt and boxers under that.” He probably should’ve been wearing pants, but screw it, it was too hot. “And my magic tool belt.”

Silence on the other end of the line. Damn, he _should_ have made up something sexier. “Please tell me that your “magic tool” isn’t a nickname for your penis,” Kinzie said finally.

“Oh. No, I actually have a magic tool belt.” Half laughing, half babbling, Leo went on. “Gift from my dad, son of Hephaestus, you know. It’s got, like, pouches. And I can get anything from it. Anything smaller than a foot by a foot that you’d find in an ordinary workshop, nothing magical or too mechanically complex.”

“Handy,” said Kinzie. Her silence was shorter this time. “So, four alligator clips?”

“Coming right up.” Leo transferred the phone to his left hand, fished the clips out of his tool belt, and rattled them around in his palm.

“ _That’s_ what I like to hear.” Kinzie’s voice was almost a purr now. “Prompt, unquestioning obedience.”

Hands: smarter than brain, or really dumb? What was Kinzie going to want him to do with those alligator clips?

“Now unzip your coverall.”

Leo spilled the clips onto the table, undid his zip, (unhooking his tool belt and tossing it on the table halfway down) and then--brain catching up a little--grabbed his keyring and pressed a button. There was a beep, and a click from the door.

“What was that?” said Kinzie.

“Just--locking the door.”

“Did I say you could do that?” It wasn’t Kinzie’s bored, you-miserable-peasant voice. This was downright cheerful. Leo’s cock gave a twitch.

“No, ma’am,” he squeaked.

“Pull up your shirt,” said Kinzie, “and put one of the clips on your left nipple.”

When he got the clip into place and let it close, Leo nearly spoiled his attempts at discretion by letting out a yell they could hear all the way in the Forum. He swallowed it with difficulty and hissed instead: “Holy _shit_ that hurts.”

Kinzie laughed. “I’m not saying it was a bad _idea_ , locking the door. I’m just saying: next time, ask.”

“Uh-huh,” said Leo through clenched teeth. The sudden pain had killed his boner, but only for a second or two; it was back, harder than ever, and it was only the slight smell of smoke that told him his clothes were starting to smolder. Between the heat in his crotch, the pain in the general vicinity of his chest, and the electric ripple of Kinzie’s laugh, he hadn’t really been able to concentrate on _them_. He took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control, and took his hand off the tabletop just in case.

“Your tool belt can do cable ties, can’t it?”

“ . . . Yeah,” said Leo. His tool belt practically spat a single cable tie at him, like it was insulted by this piddling request. He held it between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a gentle shake, watched it oscillate while he waited for Kinzie’s next instruction.

“Now that,” said Kinzie, “goes around the base of your cock and your balls. _Don’t_ pull it tight.”

“Wasn’t tempted,” Leo assured her. “You, uh, you know the only way this is coming off is with wire cutters, right?” He tucked the phone into his shoulder and worked as he talked, easing his junk out of his boxers and fitting the cable tie around it. If he was working a little slowly to give Kinzie time to revise her instructions if she wanted, no one could blame him for that, could they?

“Son of Hephaestus, bet you’ve got real steady hands,” said Kinzie. “Just . . . do it up as loose as possible so that it doesn’t fall off and you can feel it a bit, right? We may be tightening it later just a _little_.”

“‘Kay.” Put that way, it didn’t sound _too_ bad. Leo fastened the cable tie, and tightened it just a little, enough that he could feel it. There was a pinch right were the fastening was, not real painful but sharp in contrast to the alligator clip, which had faded to a dull background ache. It felt kind of nice, honestly, not like a hand would have, but like . . . someone was paying attention. When his wrist brushed the head of his cock, he got lightheaded and the world sort of slid out of focus, a feeling he didn’t usually get unless he was really close to coming.

“You can start playing with yourself now,” said Kinzie. “Take it slow. You do _not_ want to come without my permission.”

“No, ma’am,” said Leo, and nearly lost it right then, when he’d barely gotten his hand around himself. “Uh--”

Kinzie chuckled. “Easy.”

Leo tilted his head back and let his eyes fall closed, keeping his touch as light and slow as he could. He tried to picture Kinzie, but he didn’t have much to go on. He couldn’t really see her face or figure, but he could imagine the office she worked in easily enough, cool, professional, and anonymous. Maybe she’d be leaning back in her office chair, one foot up on the desk, talking into a headset while her eyes tracked something on her flatscreen monitor--hey, how come she got a headset? Leo was the one whose hands were busy. Or . . . was he the only one whose hands were busy?

“. . . Kinzie?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you . . . um. Is this--are you jerking off here too, or what?”

“That’s a pretty personal question.” A bit of the you-miserable-peasant had crept back into Kinzie’s voice. _Gods_ she was hot. “How badly do you want to know? Because there’s an alligator clip that could go on your other nipple if you’re desperately curious.”

Maybe it was because he knew what was coming, or maybe it was the floaty way he was feeling in general, but the second one didn’t hurt quite as much as the first (and didn’t make his cock any softer _at all_.) He still let a hiss of breath between his teeth when he let go and transferred the phone back to his hand, and Kinzie said, “Heh, I thought so. And yes, I am. I’d been thinking about putting my hand down my pants practically since you answered the phone, to be honest. You . . .” She paused like she was collecting her thoughts. “Ordering a product that we’d usually only sell to Amazons, knowing what you know about us--that took nerve. But it’s all on the surface, isn’t it, that confidence. Real easy to scratch.”

There was a little catch in her voice when she said _scratch_ , like there was something particularly appealing about that word. “Um, I, can I--” Leo said urgently.

“Hands off,” said Kinzie. “And tighten that cable tie just a notch.”

For a second or two, Leo thought he was going to spurt anyway, hands-free, but it looked like he’d stopped in time. His hands shook a bit when he tightened the cable tie, and he was breathing so hard he almost missed Kinzie’s next words.

“You don’t have any illusions about who’s actually in charge here--I scare you, don’t I?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Leo, between pants. His heart was slowing down to something in the neighborhood of normal.

“But if you decided to run away, all you’d have to do is hang up the phone. And you haven’t. It’s a real appealing combination. Plus, you have the most _delicious_ accent.”

“Hey! I do not have an accent.”

“Honey,” Kinzie purred, “how many items do you personally own in the shape of Texas?”

Leo had to think about it. Thinking was hard. “Um . . . five. Six if you count the bolt pattern on Junior’s auxilliary transmission, it’s not really Texas-shaped but it’s called . . . okay, you have a point.”

“And you have an alligator clip,” said Kinzie. “Which you should put on your perineum for backchat. That’s the bit of flesh between your balls and your asshole, by the way.”

“Ah.” Leo juggled the phone and the alligator clip, trying to shift his junk a little further out of his boxers. “Learn something new every day.”

“You’re stalling.”

“Me? No way. I-- _Fuck_. Ow, ow.” Leo blinked back tears, and made a mental note to avoid doing anything that would have Kinzie telling him to put the fourth clip anywhere.

“You can start jerking off again.” There was an undercurrent of satisfaction in her voice, a richness that hadn’t been there before. Leo’s mental picture of Kinzie came back, one foot up on desk, one hand down pants . . . guh. If only he could see her.

“Don’t stop,” Kinzie said, the words coming haltingly between ragged breaths, “but do take a picture and send it to me. Get as much of yourself in there as you can. I want to see you.”

Right. Leo’d have to let his hands--or one hand, anyway--handle this one, since there was no way his brain was going to be able to figure out Annabeth’s phone at this point. After a couple of tries he got it. He deleted the picture from the phone as soon as he was sure it was sent, but there was no way he’d be able to delete it from the Amazon computers or wherever it was now--at least there weren’t many identifying details. His chin up in the corner, and a curl of hair. His mouth, lips red like he’d been biting them, he didn’t remember doing that, and his stomach, his legs, his cock, the alligator clips on his nipples--

“Oh, wow, you’re really cute!”

If he took a picture now Kinzie would get to see a loopy grin across the bottom of his face. Normally he would have preferred something like _studly_ or _devastatingly handsome_ to cute--cute was like someone’s pet puppy. But if it was Kinzie’s pet puppy . . .

“No, I mean it. Like, you’re _wiry_ , but not so much muscle that it interferes with that whole homeless waif thing you’ve got going on. That hollow right by your hip--I’d like to bite it.” A drawn-out sigh. “I’d sink my teeth in hard enough to bruise, and when you saw it undressing, or accidentally bumped into a table edge and felt it, you’d think, Kinzie did that to me.”

Kinzie didn’t say anything for a little bit after that. Then Leo heard a sharp intake of breath, like, _Ah!_ Absolute silence for a few seconds. When Kinzie started breathing again, it was in hard, even pants, like she’d just finished a sprint.

Was that . . .? Had she . . .? From watching porn, Leo’d figured girls coming did a lot more hollering and shrieking. But . . .

“Wire cutters,” said Kinzie. “Cable tie.” Something in the way she said it told Leo probably yes. He groped for his tool belt on the table, and there were wire cutters waiting in it.

“So, you want me to cut it now, or . . .”

“If by it you mean the cable tie, yes.”

Kinzie was right, Leo did have steady hands. When the pressure was released, the flood of sensation made his vision go wobbly, but he managed to do it and put the wire cutters down again without cutting himself.

"Would you like to finish now?" she asked.

"Gods," said Leo. "Please."

"Please what?" asked Kinzie.

Leo meant to ask, _please can I finish?_ What he said was, "Please can I see you?"

There was a long pause. He wasn't touching himself, but his cock was still twitching, a clear bead of precum rolling down it. "We’ll see," said Kinzie. "There's that last alligator clip, isn't there? It goes at the tip of your cock."

He should've asked to come. He really should've. Leo bit down on the heel of his left hand, holding the phone, and put the last clip on. It hurt exactly as much as he expected. Hopefully, he'd muffled his scream well enough that people outside the room wouldn't have heard it. And hopefully, they wouldn't ask too many questions about the bite mark.

There was a beep. The phone had received a picture. He'd been hoping for . . . well, he’d pretty much figured he hadn't been getting a nude. But he'd been hoping for her face, at least. Instead, he'd gotten a picture of a pair of legs, wearing faded jeans, fraying at the cuff. She was wearing low black boots--not the kind with heels--and her hand was on the arm of her chair; pale skin, a few freckles. But nothing over the waist.

"And what do you say?"

"Thank you," said Leo, and meant it.

“Take the last clip off,” said Kinzie. He didn’t have to be told twice. “And get on your knees. That’s how you’ll be allowed to come.”

Leo was out of his chair and on the floor so fast that it might’ve hurt if the level of pain you get from banged knees had been anywhere on his radar. “Please--”

“Go ahead,” said Kinzie, and he was coming before she got the second word out. It was just him and his right hand like always, but but the pain and Kinzie and all that made it much more intense than any time he could remember. Some distant part of him hoped that he wasn’t on fire. Most of him didn’t care one way or the other. It kept going for a breath, two, three, and when he was done he was shaking all over. It was a good thing he wasn’t holding wire cutters near his privates now.

“And take off the rest of the alligator clips,” Kinzie said.

That was about the level of physical coordination Leo was up to. At least he thought so until he managed to undo the one that had been on longest, on his left nipple. “Son of a bitch!” he howled. Someone had probably heard _that_. It wasn’t too different than the sort of sounds that came from his workshop sometimes anyway, but he lowered his volume a little. “Why didn’t you warn me that would hurt worse than putting it on?”

Kinzie giggle-snorted. “It was funnier to let you find out on your own.”

“Frank was right, Amazons really are evil,” Leo grumbled, setting his teeth and taking the other clips off more cautiously. Kinzie was still laughing on the other end of the line.

“All right, under the circumstance I think I can approve your purchase,” she said once she’d caught her breath. “Your GPS should be arriving in 3-5 business days.”

“Oh, yeah, that,” said Leo.

“And the other items. Mind you, I’m going to be expecting you to write detailed customer reviews for those.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The loopy grin curled across Leo’s face again. It was definitely going to be more fun testing those out if he could imagine Kinzie eagerly awaiting his detailed review. “Oh, and, um . . . thanks for helping sort out my little problem.”

“It was my pleasure.” Leo still didn’t know what Kinzie's face looked like, but he could feel the warmth of her smile from two states away. “Have a nice day, Leo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I put Leo in New Rome here just because I wanted him with Annabeth and Hazel, and also closer to Amazon territory? I dunno.


End file.
